


Don't get sick ever again, shittykawa.

by Hanamaki_chan



Series: Aoba Jousai Sick Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi is pissed, M/M, Oikawa gets sick, Sick Fic, he just really cares about his best friend, he really isnt, this is a series to come of sick fics, well he sounds pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamaki_chan/pseuds/Hanamaki_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi accidentally confesses his love to Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't get sick ever again, shittykawa.

Oikawa was sick, he had a very big fever and to him, he felt like he was dying. Oikawa groaned as he turned over, his stomach has never hurt so much. Great, this was just great. He gets sick two days after his parents leave to some other country! This is Fan-fucking-tastic. He extended his arm out to grab his phone. As he grabbed it he checked the time, school was just about to start. He texted Iwaizumi. 

* * *

 

**Iwa-chan ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆**

 

Yaahoo, Iwa-chan! Uh..    
You would never guess   
what happened! 

 

What is it Shittykawa.

 

I'm...sick.. Like badly.  
 ´д` ; 

 

dumbass. Whatever  
 I'll just skip school   
to help you since  
 i know your parents   
arent there. 

 

Awww!! How sweet of you  
 Iwa-chan!~ ♪(´ε｀ ) 

 

Shut up or I'm not  
 gonna help and I'll  
 let you die there alone. 

 

WAAHH!! Iwa-chan that's  mean!!!  
 (　ﾟдﾟ) 

 

Whatever Trashykawa   
Get some rest. I can get   
into your house with the   
spare key you have. Under   
the welcome mat. 

 

Gasp! Iwa-chan how do   
you know where it is?  
its in a super secret spot!  
uwah! Are you using  
your  brain?!!  
Oh no! Don't get  a headache  
from thinking  so much! (O_O) 

 

I will punch you when I  get there  
if you keep   
being such an asshole. 

 

AHH!! Okay okay!  
I'll  get some rest!!  
Jeez you are taking it   
way to far.  (｀_´)ゞ 

_Seen at 8:24 A.M._

* * *

 

  
Oikawa smiled a little and put his phone down. He turned over and stared at the ceiling that had little glow in the dark alien stickers that he had found while he was out with Iwaizumi one day. He insisted on getting them and Iwaizumi eventually bought them for him. Oikawa thought to himself, "Wow, Iwa-chan is such a great friend.. I love him so much.. I really need to tell him sometime soon.."   
Oikawa coughed a little, taking him out his trance. He turned his head over to his bed side table and grabbed his water bottle drinking some of it. He then looked all around his room. Alien posters were here and there. His desk that was filled with papers and his glasses. He had a few frames hung up with him and Iwaizumi from when they were kids and even some that were recent. Soon he had drifted off to his slumber. 

  
A while later he had woken up to the noise of keys jingling and someone taking their shoes off, then the sound of foot steps coming towards his room, with a bag. 

  
Iwaizumi walked into the room, looking around and clicking his tongue. "You still are a huge nerd." He rolled his eyes and walked towards Oikawa, "Scoot." Iwaizumi said sternly, and Oikawa obeyed, scooting away a little. 

  
"Hi.. Iwa-chan.." Oikawas voice was raspy and he definitely sounded terrible.

   
"Dumbass. Getting sick. Do you even wash your hands?? How the hell would you get sick in the first place. The whole team will be questioning why their vice captain and captain didn't show up." Iwaizumi sounded angry which he was a little that his best friend had gotten sick.

  
Oikawa pouted a little, " I don't know..! We can tell the team.. Later.." Oikawa was having a hard time speaking.

  
Iwaizumi huffed, "Fine." He then lifted his hand and put the back of his hand on Oikawas head, he felt it burning and he clicked his tongue. "Damn it you are burning up. You are lucky that I had money with me, and stopped to buy you some medicine and an cooling pack." He rummaged through the plastic bag and took out a package opening it, and placing the cool pack on Oikawas head. He sighed a little.

  
Oikawa coughed and went to go grab the water but it was empty. Iwaizumi took the water bottle, and came back with a glass of water with ice in it, handing it to Oikawa. He then took it and drank it, it cooled down his throat a little, he weakly responded, "thank you.." 

  
"Shut up. Don't speak or you will hurt your throat more. I also bought some microwaveable food since I sure as hell know you have no food in this house, cause you can't cook for the life of you. For gods sake I bet you have just been eating snack food this whole time." Iwaizumi was joking about that but Oikawa had a guilty look on his face.

"Wow.. Dumbass that's is probably why you are sick you haven't been eating proper meals. You are such an idiot." Iwaizumi grabbed a bottle of medicine out the bag and poured some of it into the cap. "Drink this, and I swear to god if you spit it out, I will actually punch you."

Oikawa pouted a little and took the cap. He drank it and immediately made a face of disgust. Iwaizumi laughed at this. Oikawa frowned.

Iwaizumi got up off the bed. "Now get some sleep. I'll come in here to check on you later and also put a new cooling pack on you okay?" Oikawa nodded. 

  
A few hours later, Oikawa felt the cooling pack being taken off his head.. And then a light kissed pressed against his forehead before there was another new cooling pack there. He then heard Iwaizumi whisper out, "I really fucking love you. You know that. I know I sounded like a total asshole earlier I'm just a bit mad that you got sick. You make me worry sometimes.." Iwaizumi smiled down at Oikawas sleeping body.. Which he wasn't a sleep he was awake.   
As Iwaizumi left the room, Oikawa could feel his heart beating out his chest. He couldn't believe it, Iwaizumi loved him back. This was just amazing. He was so excited. His face was heating up, from what he was feeling, not because he was sick. He slowly fell back to sleep.

  
The next time he woke up, it was natural. He yawned a little, and felt 10 times better than before. He slowly got up from his bed and checked his phone. It was 6:39 P.M. He slowly walked out his room into the living room where Iwaizumi was, laying down on the couch. Iwaizumi heard the door of Oikawas bedroom open.

  
"Sleep well?" Iwaizumi asked nonchalantly.

  
"I love you too, Iwa-chan." Oikawa said while sitting down on a chair by the sofa.

  
Iwaizumis face turned pink, as he lifted his head up from the cushion, "wait what?"

  
Oikawa laid back into the chair, "I said, I love you too. I heard you when you said that you loved me while you were replacing the cool pack. So I'm here saying I love you too." 

  
"You heard me?! You bastard!! You couldn't have at least opened an eye to let me see if you were awake!!" Iwaizumi groaned and he put his face in his hands shaking his head from embarrassment.   
Oikawa snickered a little.

  
"ugh. I hate you so much.." Iwaizumi groaned out.

  
"No you don't! You totally, love me!~" Oikawa chirped out.

  
"I wish I could kiss you to make you shut the fuck up, but you are sick." Iwaizumi laid back on the couch.

  
"Aaww.. Why not come on! Kiss me!!~" Oikawa got up and walked towards Iwaizumi. "Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me!" Oikawa chanted.

  
"No." Iwaizumi said sternly, trying to focus on the T.V.

  
"Fine!" Oikawa got on top of Iwaizumi, and leaned over trying to kiss him.

  
"I said no you idiot! I don't want to get sick!" Iwaizumi moved his head to the side.

  
"you won't get sick! Come on!!" Oikawa continued trying to kiss Iwaizumi, and soon he captured his lips, but quickly Iwaizumi pulled away.

  
"I swear to god you idiot! If I get sick, I'm gonna force you to buy medicine and everything that I bought for you!" Iwaizumi growled out, he liked the kisses and all but he seriously didn't want to get sick. 

After that Oikawa had laid down right next to Iwaizumi. Oikawa being the little spoon, and Iwaizumi being the big spoon. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa, smiling a little. 

Oikawa spoke up, "I can feel your smile Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, "Just shut up,watch TV, and eat your damn dinner. I like peace and quiet." 

**Author's Note:**

> This will become a soon to be whole series!! I'm having a lot of problems posting this so I hope you like it!


End file.
